


Confined

by Thighkyuu



Category: X-Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighkyuu/pseuds/Thighkyuu
Summary: "Could you do a peter x reader where they’re friends (with a crush on each other) and during a mission they have to hide in a very small place (like a closet) and they get embarrassed because of ehm “reactions”?" - requested by sygin on tumblr





	Confined

  You’d known from the start that this wouldn’t end well. You’d told them it wouldn’t end well, but did anyone listen to you? No. And now here you were, being dragged along by Peter, because  _of course_  the whole thing went to shit. Oh, how you would love to say ‘I told you so,’ but you were a little busy trying to get away from the people chasing you.

  The smooth metal walls of the base seemed to stretch on forever as the two of you ran, and your footsteps seemed to echo so loudly that you were fairly certain someone miles away could hear them. You knew the two of you had to get out - these people were ruthless, killing without hesitation - but the two of you were in the heart of their base, and you were worried that there might not  _be_  a way out.

  Peter rounded another sharp corner, his grip on your hand tightening as he sped up, his eyes searching for somewhere,  _anywhere_  to hide. You were almost to the end of the hallway when Peter skidded to a stop, causing you to slam into his back, sending you reeling.

“What the fuck, Peter, we need to-” He cut you off with a glance, darting to your right and ripping open a door you hadn’t noticed, possibly because it was so well camouflaged with the walls. He pulled you into the closet, barely giving you time to brace yourself before you were jammed awkwardly against the walls, Peter pressed close to you. You held your breath, trying to calm your heart rate.

“So… do you like jazz music?”

“Peter, what the hell?” You whispered, eyes adjusting just enough to see the outline of his face. He shrugged - as well as one could shrug when pressed against someone else in a small closet - and grinned. You could see the white of his teeth even in the darkness, and vaguely wondered how they were still that white despite all the junk food Peter ate.

  Suddenly, something became blaring obvious to you. You were standing pressed against the wall in a small closet. Flushed against  _Peter_. Your crush. You were glad for the near-pitch darkness; you knew from the heat rising up to your face that you were blushing deeply. You squirm slightly, the close confines jumbled with your feelings for Peter making you uncomfortable.

“What can I say, live by the memes, get stuck in a cramped closet by the memes.” You snorted, and by the way you heard Peter shift, you could imagine he looked affronted. “You  _dare_ question my loyalty to memes?” You hold back a laugh, shaking your head as best you can.

“Pete, that meme is  _ancient_.”

“The older, the danker.”

“I swear, Peter…”

“ _What?_  What did I do?”

“What didn’t you do, idiot.”

“Well you, for starters.” He was grinning smugly. You knew he was grinning smugly. You didn’t need to see to know that.

“ _PETER!_ ” Suddenly you felt his hand press against your mouth, and you felt him lean forward to keep your mouth closed from the pressure.

“Y/N, you’re loud as fuck and I’d very much like to live.” You grumbled in response, rolling your eyes in mock annoyance. You couldn’t have been  _that_ loud. Besides, it was his fault. Mostly. You took a deep breath, reaching to move Peter’s hand away from your mouth.

“I’ll be as loud as I damn well please,” you said, but you kept your voice low nonetheless. Your eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness, and you could make out Peter’s features fairly well. Which also meant you could see, as well as feel, how close the two of you were.  _Damn feelings_. You knew this was not the time to be wondering if his dark eyes were fixated on your face, or what it would feel like to be wrapped in his arms, but your close proximity had caused your mind to wander, despite the circumstances.

  As if the situation couldn’t get any more embarrassing, the base began to shake abruptly, the thundering  _BOOM_  of an explosion rocking the ground and causing the two of you to fall onto one another. The next thing you knew, you were both positioned awkwardly, your legs straddling each other as you tried to catch yourselves. You gripped his shirt to steady yourself as yet another tremor shook the base, knowing that if you fell you’d likely be stuck in that position until the two of you were able to make your escape.

  When the tremors finally stopped, neither of you moved, too afraid to disentangle yourselves. You weren’t sure that, even  _had_  you wanted to move, you would have been able to. Your fingers were locked into place, tangled in Peter’s shirt.

“Y/N,” his voice is quiet, almost trembling.

“Hm?” You trained your eyes on his face, trying to read his expression in the darkness.

“You might want to… back away.” You glanced around, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Peter, how the fuck am I supposed to back away in this cramped closet?” He looked at you almost pleadingly, and something in your brain clicks.  _Oh_. Heat rushes into your face, embarrassment flooding through you. You were positive that if you could truly see Peter, he would be flushed too.

  The rush of embarrassment did not, however, stop you from giving up what you considered a prime opportunity to tease Peter. So, instead of backing away, you leaned into him.

“Something wrong, Pete?” Your voice was sickeningly innocent.

“Pffft no! Of course nothing’s wrong! Why would something be wrong?” You could swear his voice raised an octave, and resisted the urge to giggle. “Is it hot in here? It’s hot right? Because this is a small closet?  _Right?!_ ” You shake your head slightly, wrapping your arms around Pete’s neck.

“No, it’s pretty cold in here, actually. I wish I could warm up,” you purred, eyes fixated on Peter’s face. He was looking anywhere but at you.

“Y/N,  _shut up._  You  _know_  what you’re doing, and it’s not fair.”

“ _Of course_  I know what I’m doing. I’m hugging my best friend.”

“ _Y/N,_  for fUCKS SA-” He doesn’t finish, you don’t give him a chance to. You press your lips to his, tangling your fingers in his hair. His hands find your lower back, pressing you closer to him. You were a tangle of limbs and unchecked lust; your bodies pressed so closely together that the small confines of the closet seemed large. Hands roamed and lips parted, neither of you giving another thought to your original reason for being in the closet.

Then, the door opened, but the two of you were so wrapped up in each other that you didn’t notice that Scott was standing in the small doorway of the closet, arms crossed.

“You know,” his voice rang loud and clear, startling the two of you and causing you to spring apart. This, of course, only resulted on the two of you falling all over each other within the close confines. “It doesn’t look like you two need much of a rescue so much as a chaperone.” You glance at Peter, both of your faces red in embarrassment. Scott rolls his eyes, shaking his head. “Come on you two. And Peter, you might want to…”

“Five more minutes and it wouldn’t have been a problem anymore,” Peter mutters, smirking at you.

“ _Peter Maximoff!_ ”


End file.
